disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Sister
"Model Sister" is the second episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 22, 2016. Plot At Avalor Castle, Elena is getting ready for the Grand Council meeting when she hears Isabel working on her latest invention: The Presto Changer, a machine that puts people's clothes on for them. Isabel is entering the Invention Fair today and Elena is going to be her helper. Elena recommends that she test it out. During the test, they discover a hitch: The machine puts the flower in the dresser's mouth instead of in their hair like it is supposed to, to Isabel's dismay. Elena reminds her little sister that the point of tests is to find the kinks so they can be corrected. Isabel is worried something else will go wrong but Elena promises to be there for her at the fair and leaves to attend the meeting of the Grand Council of Avalor. Elena arrives at the meeting of the Grand Council of Avalor. King Toshi of the Kingdom of Satu is arriving the next day and the Council is meeting to decide final preparations. Francisco and Luisa want to give Toshi an Avaloran welcome but Duke Esteban wants everything done the Satu way. Elena calls for a vote to decide whether they would do things the Avaloran way or the Satu way and the majority vote rules in favor of the latter. Esteban wants to see to matters himself since he knows all about how things are done in the Kingdom of Satu, but Elena says they should all know them. Elena picks out her Satu outfit for the meeting but she has trouble using chopsticks. Esteban urges her to keep practicing since King Toshi is coming later that day, to the horror of both Elena and Isabel. Isabel asks Elena about the Invention Fair. Elena says she is still going with her but Francisco tells her it is her duty to be at the meeting, to Isabel's disappointment. Elena decides that since she still has time before Toshi arrives, she will go to the Fair with Isabel and the pair leave. Esteban is pleased with this and reveals to Higgins that he deliberately forgot to tell them King Toshi was coming today to make himself the power behind the throne by making her unprepared for Toshi's visit so he could show off his expertise and make the trade deal with Toshi. In town, Elena and Isabel arrive at the Invention Fair and when Gabe goes to get a cart to place Isabel's Presto Changer inside Isabel gives her a necklace she made from spare parts. Suddenly, Elena sees that King Toshi has arrived early and rushes her sister's invention inside and accidentally breaks it. Isabel tells her she needs her twist hook to fix it which is back at the palace. Elena tells her she will get it and goes back to the castle. On the way back, Skylar appears and Elena ride him back to Avalor Castle in time to get the twist hook, change into her outfit and meet King Toshi. Toshi tells Elena he is happy to be here and introduces his Royal Advisor Soji and gives her a Satu fan as a gift. When Esteban notices the twist hook in Elena's hand, Elena covers the fact she has it by claiming it is a gift for Toshi and, at her grandfather's urging, gives Toshi and Soji a tour of Avalor Castle. Elena later finishes the tour and everyone is heading for the feast Esteban prepared when Naomi arrives. Elena urges her to swap roles with her and cover her while she is at the Fair. Naomi agrees and heads to the Dining Room where she handles chopstick eating perfectly, which impresses Toshi and shocks Esteban. Francisco states his granddaughter is a fast learner but Luisa realizes that something is up. Meanwhile, Elena finally arrives back at the Invention Fair. Isabel notices her big sister's change of clothes and realizes that something is up. Elena gives Isabel the twist hook and leaves on the pretext of getting drinks. Elena arrives back the castle and asks Naomi what she missed. Naomi tells her she was almost caught and complains about how hard it is to eat with chopsticks while holding a fan. Suddenly, Luisa appears and tells Elena off for ditching the meeting to go to the Invention Fair. Elena tells her she needs to be there for Isabel because the latter is having trouble. Hearing this, Luisa softens and tells her she will cover for her on the condition of no more swapping. Elena heads back while Luisa takes Naomi into the Ball Room where the Satu Music Concert is taking place. When Elena gets back to the Fair, a still suspicious Isabel realizes that Elena has been ditching her to head back to the castle. Elena admits that King Toshi arrived early. Hurt and feeling betrayed, Isabel angrily tells her older sister to just go back to the meeting. Elena, who is ashamed of hurting her beloved "Isa", sadly heads back to the castle. Elena returns to the castle just in time for Esteban's surprise: Him doing the Dance of Fluttering Fans. His Dance quickly becomes a no holds barred disaster. Francisco and Luisa tell King Toshi that they can make him stop if he wants but Toshi wishes for him to carry on despite the fact he also does not like it. He promised the Chancellor he would see his surprise and it is very important to keep your promises no matter what. Hearing this, Elena tells her that promises are important in Avalor and tells him she has to leave the meeting because of a promise she made her sister. Elena arrives back at the fair and apologizes to Isabel. Together, they fix Isabel's invention just in time for her to take her turn. King Toshi arrives and instead of being angry at her for leaving he is proud of her for putting her family first and he agrees to accept the trade deal with Avalor. They go back to Avalor Castle and do the visit the Avaloran Way, which is what Toshi wanted all along. Isabel thanks Elena for being there for her today. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *George Takei as King Toshi *Dan Harris as Fair Judge *Christian Lanz as Duke Esteban *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco Songs *Sister Time Trivia *George Takei, from Star Trek, will guest star was King Toshi, a monarach from the Japanese-inspired Kingdom of Satu. See Also *The book based on the episode. Gallery Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg Sister Time.png Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes